Date Night
by tiem2cryy
Summary: Snake and Otacon go to dinner.
1. A Little More Red

**Chapter 1: A Little More Red**

Smoke, escaping his lips as he exhaled, a cigarette hanging in his hand. The rugged man walked down the busy street, walking at a military pace towards his destination, dressed in a black and white tuxedo.

He inhaled another breath of smoke, thinking about the events from earlier that week… 

" _David, you need to quit smoking...", his lover confronted him.  
"What? Why?"  
"It's terrible for your health, and sunny and I need you."  
"Hm…"  
"Will you quit smoking, then?"  
"Eh."  
The smaller man sighed, "I didn't want to have to do this Dave, but...I'm taking your smokes away. Please, hand them over."  
_ _Dave grumbled, reached into his back pocket, and pulled out a fresh package of cigarettes.  
"Good…_ _Thank you, Snake."_

He looked at the cigarette in his hand, and felt frustrated, dropping it to the ground and continuing to walk into the ballroom restaurant.

It was...in one word, stunning. The chandelier shining beautifully throughout the bright hall, tables even distributed around the dance floor. People were everywhere, and the happy chatter and aroma of food filled the restaurant.

Dave walked over to the host table, checking in for his reservation and taking his table. He hoped Hal would arrive soon.

-

Sunny sat on the edge of Hal and Dave's bed, staring at Hal go through outfit after outfit, trying to look nice for his date.

Sunny sighed, "I don't really like that either, uncle."

Hal sighed, "Yeah, me neither...", he stood wearing a green-black turtleneck, trousers, and his white sneakers.  
Hal turned around and went back to the closet, flipping through it, looking for something more appropriate for a fancy restaurant date.

As he flipped through his jeans, trousers, and turtlenecks aimlessly, Sunny caught a peek of red from the back of the closet, and make a small noise, standing up and walking towards the closet, "W-Wait..."

Hal looked down at her and took a step back for her to step through, "What did you see, Sunny?"

She got on her tippy toes, sliding all the clothes to the right, and taking out the knee-length red dress that had caught her eye, and held it up triumphantly.

"You think I should wear this", he asked, surprised, taking the dress from her.

"You'd look pretty", she said tilting her head and smiling.

"Well, okay. If you're sure...", he said a little skeptically, taking it to the bathroom and changing. Sunny waited patiently, sitting cross-legged a few feet outside the door.

He took off his clothes, and began to slip the dress up his thin body. The sleeveless bright red dress still fit him like a glove, puffing out in the chest area, then sticking tight to his waist, as it flared out into a more flowing skirt all the way down to his knees.

Hal opened the door and came out in the dress, "H-How's this look?"

Sunny sat for a moment and thought that something about this outfit was incomplete…  
Suddenly, it came to her, "I know, you can do your special makeup and hair trick!"

He blushed, "Ah, my makeup isn't that good…"

Sunny nodded, "Yeah, it is! You go to those big parties far away where everyone is in makeup all the time!"

Hal sighed, "Well…you are right… I go to a lot of those conventions…"

Sunny giggled and grabbed his hand, taking him into the bathroom and opening up his makeup and cosplay drawer, pulling out red lipstick, mascara, liquid eye liner, red nail polish, and his hair straightener.  
"Here", she exclaimed cheerfully, wanting him to work his magic with these products.

"Okay, okay. I'll do it", he gave in, knowing it would look nice and it would make Sunny very happy.

He took about an hour to carefully apply all of the makeup and straighten his hair. He took the last unstraightened piece of hair in his hand, and ran it through the hot iron, then stood up straight and put his glasses back on to admire his handiwork. 

Sunny was in complete awe, with the biggest smile on her face.

"Do I look good?"

"Beautiful~"

Hal glanced at his watch and his eyes widened… He quickly picked up his keys and his coat, and started to head for the door.

Sunny ran after him, "Wait! Wait! What's wrong~?"

"I am…about an hour or more late. I have to leave, like…right now. Be safe, Sunny."

"Oh, well, have fun", she said excitedly as he blew out the door.

Hal turned and locked the door behind him, a protective measure to keep Sunny safe.  
He rushed to the street, and rushingly tried to hail a cab. Eventually, even on this busy evening, someone stopped for him and took him to the restaurant.

Once the cab arrive to his destination, he stepped out of the cab, took a deep breath, and walked up the steps where he was to have a dinner-date with the love of his life.


	2. Dance With Me

**Chapter 2: Dance With Me**

Hal blundered through the etched double-doors of the almost empty ballroom flustered, fully understanding how late he was…  
He quickly scanned the room, looking for his date; seeing him at a nearby table, waiting impatiently.  
"Ah! Dave", he exclaimed, smiling brightly, his nervousness already melting.

David heard the familiar voice of his lover, grumbling and irritably turned his head, "What took you so...", his expression softened as he focused on Hal,"...long?"

Hal rushed towards Snake, greeting him as he leaned down and pecked him on his slightly pursed mouth, smudging trace amounts of red lipstick onto his lips.

Hal sat down across from David, blushing already, "How long have you been-"

"You look beautiful", Dave said gruffly, cutting him off.

Hal's blush deepened. He folded his hands together awkwardly, "Th-Thank you."

A waiter came by to their table, begrudgingly.  
"What is it you two would like to order", the man asked with a sour tone, supporting himself with a hand on their table. After all, it's this man's fault his shift would run over an hour or more...

Snake scowled, his eyebrow twitching; unsatisfied with the waiter's attitude.

Hal quickly glanced at the menu.  
"We will take a 16 ounce porterhouse steak; white wine for me, red wine for him, and waters for both."

"What choice of wine would you-"

"Please, surprise us", Hal smiled sweetly, tilting his head and handing the waiter both of their menu's.

David stared at Hal with a slight smirk and a raised eyebrow, admiring his observancy. 

The waiter left and Hal looked back to Snake, noticing his smug expression.  
"Oh, what's _that_ face for, soldier?"

"Tsk...", he rolled his eyes, "Don't call me soldier."

Hal smiled softly, "Alright, alright. I won't, _my love_."

Dave relaxed into a casual smirk, "I can live with that title."

Hal stared deeply into Snake's piercing blue-grey eyes, and sighed peacefully, resting his face onto his hand.  
David chuckled at his boyfriend's cuteness, and took Hal's soft, delicate hand into his larger, dryer hands, running his thumb along Otacon's fingers, then bringing them slowly to his lips, kissing the top of his hand; as soft, elegant piano music played through the hidden speakers in the dining hall.

A few moments later, a certain song began playing through the hall's speakers, with a very feminine, simple voice accompanying the silvery, dreamy piano instrumental.

Hal turned his head to examine the empty dance floor, and became inspired, "Let's dance, Dave!"

Dave's eyebrows raised, slightly stunned as Hal took his hand and pulled him gently onto the dance floor.

Hal set his right hand into David's, and his left hand on his chest.

Dave smiled genuinely, his heartbeat quickening a few paces. He entwined his fingers with Otacon's, and set a hand on his waist.  
Hal beamed with joy, kissing Snake's jaw right before Snake led them into a simple, box type slow dance, moving to the beat of the song around the ballroom floor.  
Dave leans in close to Hal, resting his head onto Hal's shoulder. Hal chuckled and smiled, wrapping his arms around David's neck, holding him close as they rock back and forth while the song dies down.

Dave clears his throat and stands up straight, leaning in to kiss Hal's forehead before he loosens his grip from his waist, "Our food should be here soon."

Hal's blue eyes sparkled as his heart beat a thousand times a second, even with all his excitement and amazement with the rugged man before him, he couldn't mutter anything further than, "Y-Yeah." 

David took Hal's hand and led **him** back to the table this time, seating him and pushing in his chair for him. He sat across from him, and seemingly just in time, the waiter came with their food, wine, and water.

"Do you need anything else", the waiter asked more respectfully than before, having watched the two dance, he felt more sensitive.

"No. This looks good", Hal and Dave respond in harmony, glancing at one another.

"Enjoy your meal, then."

The waiter exited back to the kitchen, leaving the couple in peace.

The meal continued normally, not much notable interaction passing between the two, besides the occasional, but brief, eye contact.

Hal picked up the last piece of steak with his fork, "Well, last piece. I'm pretty full. You want it?"

"Uhh… Sure?"

"Open up, silly~", Hal tittered cutely as he extended the fork out to him.

Dave raised an eyebrow and opened his mouth, taking the steak into his mouth and chewing.

"See, big guy, that wasn't that bad, right?"

Snake smirked with his usual self-satisfied smirk, "It's not like I haven't had practice with letting you put meat in my mouth."

Hal blushed deeply, and coughed a little under his breath, "Have you maybe had too much red wine", he joked.

"Maybe, but...speaking of...are you going to drink your wine at all", Dave asked, chuckling, gesturing to the glass.

Hal looked over to his untouched glass of white wine, "I wouldn't want it to go to waste", he said casually as he downed the entire glass in one or two sips, blotting at his red lipstick afterwords.

Snake snickered at Hal's display, and looked to see if an employee was anywhere near.

They waited nearly 20 minutes for the waiter to come back, and he didn't.

Dave rapidly tapped his shoe on the ground impatiently, making a clicking sound with every tap. Hal was beginning to feel a bit buzzed. That wine was starting to hit his system.

"I just want to get out of here", Snake says, upset.

"I can tell. You seem upset."

"Can we just leave?"

"We have to pay for the meal", he says in a motherly tone.

Dave grumbles and pulls out his wallet, "Hal, can you do the math in your head for the meal price, plus tax?"

"The bill would be...approximately $55."

David pulls $57 out of his wallet and set it on the table.  
"Now, let's get out of here."

Hal stands up and stretches, his straightened hair a little bit of a mess.  
Dave takes his lover by the hand and leads him out of the gorgeous double-doors onto the busy street. He stands on the steps, takes out a cigarette and proceeds to light it with his Zippo lighter.

Otacon snatches the cigarette from his lips.  
He holds it up, "Didn't you say you were going to quit", he asks with a pouty lip...

"I might have."

Hal throws the cigarette onto the ground and stamps it out with his flat.  
"You won't be smoking if you want to get any love from me tonight. I don't like the smell, David, and it's terrible for your well-being. Sunny and I care about you and-"

"Wait… I'm getting some tonight?"

Hal rolls his eyes with a smirk on his thin lips and stumbled a bit towards David, clutching onto his tie, and pulling him in close for a sloppy kiss, smudging lipstick on and around his lips.  
As he pulled away from the kiss, Snake could clearly smell the alcohol on Hal's breath. Damn… He really _ **was**_ a light-weight when it came to drinking.

Dave picked up Hal bridal style, making sure his dress stayed pulled down.

"L-Love, what are you doing", Hal asked, his slight intoxicated blush becoming more colorful.

"You stumbled, so I'm carrying you. It's simple as that."

Hal giggled girlishly and kissed Snake's neck repeatedly, "Snake… I forgot to tell you how handsome you look tonight."

Dave smirked and quickly hailed a cab, setting Hal in the back seat next to him, buckling him in and kissing his cheek, before shutting his side of the car door and getting in the other seat. He told the cab driver the address of their flat, and asked, "Hey, driver… Do you have any water? My friend here is a little—tipsy…"


End file.
